


The 100 (Sense8)

by Aini0378



Category: Sense8 (TV), The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Clarke Griffin Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Other, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Past Rape/Non-con, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aini0378/pseuds/Aini0378
Summary: What would happen if Clarke and her comedian were part of a cluster?Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Josephine, Murphy, Emori, Lincoln and Jasper are in a cluster, they have to face their feelings, their lives, their past, BPO and the fucking idiot Cage Wallace.Will lexa be able to save Clarke from herself?
Relationships: Anya & Clarke Griffin, Anya & Lexa & Lincoln (The 100), Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Cage Wallace, Clarke Griffin & Josephine Lightbourne, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), John Murphy & Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake & Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Kudos: 8





	The 100 (Sense8)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this. Have fun ;)  
> P.s: My English is quite disgusting, so excuse any mistakes.

Despite our history, we have not been the first human beings on earth.

Before the homo sapiens, the earth was dominated by the homo sensorium.

Homo sensorium are mentally related individuals, all of them form a cluster. A cluster is therefore composed of several individuals who can connect mentally to each other, hearing smell, flavours, noises and sounds that others feel at the same time as they do. Skills, languages spoken, mood... are all things that a member of a cluster shares.

For example, a person who speaks seven languages is part of a cluster.

There are eight people in a cluster and everyone, whether male or female, can procreate by giving life to another circle at any time.

Clarke Griffin was one of them.

«Morning» Clarke smiled, her eyes were still closed while Lexa kissed her neck.

«Morning»

Clarke opened her eyes by looking at his beautiful girl.

«Do you still have a headache?»  
Lexa kissed her.

«Mm yes, but it's definitely better after tonight»

Laughter escaped from the lips of Lexa and Clarke, fascinated, deepened the kiss.

«Okay Clarke, we really need to get up now. We'll be late»

Clarke twin, hiding her head under the pillow.

«Lexie is right Griff, it is time to wake up’» Raven sat on the bed, riding over the back of the blonde.

«Go away» Clarke said, the voice cushioned by the pillow.

«Rae, how long have you been torturing her?» She smiled, crossing her arms.   
Her eyes first lay on the brunette and then on the storage of blankets where the blonde was being ranswling. 

«Who is? Raven or Octavia?»

A smile of fun rippled the lips of the brunette while watching the blonde.

«All two» cloudy Clarke.

«I will do breakfast » Lexa said, kissing Clarke again before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen.

Lexie loves us, she can deny it as long as she wants but she loves us»

She whispers like she's confiding a secret to the state.

Octavia and Clarke burst into laughing, followed by Raven.

Clarke Griffin, I see you're having fun

Clarke stopped, the heartbeat I'll speed up and her breath was short and painful.

He never thought he would suffer that voice.

I shall cast, the man was now in front of you, and that sad and presumptuous smile returned his scarf face, shining them with evil.

The hair was stuck, fixed strictly on one side with who knows what amount of gel. Even the strongest windy would not have made them move.

Clarke closed his eyes instinctively, trying to drive that monster out of his mind.

«Clarke, Clarke» Cage shook the head, amused by the girl's behavior, «I thought we had already talked about it, I don't need your eyes; you've already shown me where you are»

Clarke felt panic in her stomach, her eyes opened up and turned out to be afraid of his eyes, the same as a deer enlightened by the lights of a car in the middle of the street.

«Clarke?»

«Clarke, what is going on?»

Raven and Octavia's voices calm down her heartbeat too much. She wasn't alone, they were with her while Cage was alone, defenceless.

She wouldn't let him win.

Octavia and Raven continued to look, with concern, at the blonde.

They couldn't see who was talking to Clarke because he was probably someone with whom only Clarke had visual contact.

Clarke raised her head, a funny smile imprinted on her face.

He whispered, not even expecting that reaction.

«See Cage, you're convinced that I'm in  
Germany» Clarke got out of bed, taking a pill box on the bedside table «and probably the reason are these written in German»

Clarke easily cut off the label, revealing another label in English.

«Where I am now in is a set, whatever place I want you to believe is easy to get here; you're smart Cage but I'm more smart than you and I'm not alone, contrary to you.'

Cage's smile vanished, replaced by a frightened gaze.

«Tell him that we say hello to Olivia and we hope she liked the flowers» Raven whispered, watching Clarke with a funny smile on her face.

«Ah... And Cage» Clarke smiled, coming closer to the man 'Wed at Olivia who we greet her and we hope she liked the flowers'

«How did you do that, you...» He choked, turned back and ended up with his back on the wall.

Clarke took him for his jacket, pushing him hard to the wall.

«We're coming to get you»

Cage disappeared, with the same speed with he came.

Clarke put on the wall, the blood from her nose. The head started to hurt her as soon as Cage had established a connection.

«Griff»

«Clarke?»

«Clarke!»

Octavia and Raven got down in front of the blonde.

«I'm fine» Clarke passed a hand under her nose and sank the blood dry.

«You’re not fine, who knows what happened to your brain. You were bleeding from your nose Clarke»

Octavia passed a hand in her hair, concerned.

«O’ is right Clarke, this is not normal»

Emori shook the head looking at the blonde.

«I'm fine, I had a small dizziness and a little epistaxis. That is nothing I cannot manage.»

«We're just worried about you Clarke» Josephine came closer to her and looked at her with concern.

«It's not needed, I'm fine» Clarke stood up by standing on the wall to help.

«Lexa is that way, that no one tries to tell her by text or I kill you»

Clarke will be looking at the components of her cluster: Octavia, Raven, Josephine, Emori, Murphy, Lincoln and Jasper.

«Sense8’s honor» Raven smiled, winked her.

Clarke raised her eyes to the sky before she went around and out of the room, heading into the kitchen.


End file.
